1985 Piston Cup Season
The 1985 Piston Cup Series is a Piston Cup season. Racers Tow Cap 2 - Rusty Cornfuel (part-time) Goodwrench 3 - Dale Earnhardt Sr (painted blue and yellow and looks like Murray Clutchburn) View Zeen 10 - Bill Shields Sponsorless 12 - Brad "Maverick" Gonzalez Oxnard 16 - Thomas Tanrev Nitroade 28 - Andrew Axler Mood Springs 33 - Taylor Bendy Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ronald Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber (part-time) Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger (part-time) Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar Gasprin 70 - Mike Yankee Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers JLP 75 - Cole Speedland Unsponsored 76 - Crusty Rotor (part-time) Sony Vaio 78 - Alloy Wilson Sponsorless 80 - Billy Ford Shiny Wax 82 - Tom Landis Revolting 84 - Don Alternators HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - James Robson Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Johnathan Melter Retread 99 - Haul Inngas (part-time) Sponsorless 99 - Greg Locke Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Clutch Aid 121 - Kraig Shiftright Clutch Aid 122 - Klint Shiftright No Stall 123 - Larry Smith (part-time) Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel List of Winners # Nightdona 500 - Don Chapcar # Las Vegas 400 - Alloy Wilson # Texas 350 - Bill Shields # Olympus 500 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # Carolina's 350 - Misti Motorkrass # Palm Mile 300 - Don Chapcar # BnL 500 - Don Chapcar # Sidewall Shine 300 - The King # New York 400 - Harold Axel # Tow Cap 400 - Johnathan Melter # Memphis 400 - Don Chapcar # Mood Springs 400 - Alloy Wilson # Rev N Go 350 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # The King 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # N20 Cola 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # Pocono 400 - Ernie Gearson # Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Claude Scruggs # Revolting 400 - Greg Candyman # Brickyard 400 - Don Chapcar # Daniel 500 - The King # Michigan 400 - Don Chapcar # Copper Canyon 400 - Ronald Oaks # Easy Idle 400 - Alloy Wilson # Calladega 500 - Ron Pitcar # Leak Less 400 - Alex Quint # Fei 400 - Billy Ford # Southern 350 - Cole Speedland # Sputter Stop 400 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # Spare Mint 400 - The King # Virginia 500 - Ron Pitcar # Los Angeles 500 - Johnathan Melter # Boston 350 - Chick Hicks # Heartland 500 - Chick Hicks # Washington 350 - Dale Earnhardt Sr # Richmond 400 - The King # Dinoco 400 - Don Chapcar Top 12 # Don Chapcar # Dale Earnhardt Sr # Chick Hicks # Alloy Wilson # Johnathan Melter # The King # Ron Pitcar # James Robson # Thomas Tanrev # Cole Speedland # Greg Candyman # Ronald Oaks Trivia * Murray Clutchburn gets his first win in the 1985 The King 400 *